Travel Through Dimensions
by romagen
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo were playing their cat-and-mouse game around Ikebukuro like usual when something happened . . . They next found themselves in another world. How will the two get back? Or would they decide to stay? Will they survive in this new world? Would they stay together or go in separate ways? Find out by reading this book.
1. Summary

Izaya and Shizuo were playing their cat-and-mouse game around Ikebukuro like usual when something happened . . . They next found themselves in another world. How will the two get back? Or would they decide to stay? Will they survive in this new world? Would they stay together or go in separate ways? Find out by reading this book.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Izaya's POV)**

It was just another ordinary day in Ikebukuro. Mikado and Anri were walking to school like any other day. Masaomi and Saki, his girlfriend, looked at the Tokyo Bay with many pretty boats moving around. Shizuo walked with Tom Tanaka, keeping a close eye on him as they made their way to random houses whose owners had debts to pay. Celty conversed with Shinra at his house about a new job that she could do. Izaya stared at his computer in his apartment, going through the chat rooms and looking for new information that would be useful to him. When he was done, Izaya looked out the window, thinking. _I should mess with Shizu-chan some more today!_ Grabbing his jacket, he left the building and walked to Ikebukuro from Shinjuku.

As Izaya passed a Russian Sushi restaurant, he saw the person he was looking for, and smirked.

"IIIIZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

Izaya jumped to the side quickly as a vending machine flew by, which nearly hit him in the shoulder. He expected this, of course. Shizu-chan always ended up throwing things at him, but he was fine with it.

"Hi Shizu-chan~! I was wondering when I'd run into you!" Izaya exclaimed.

"I told you to NEVER come back to IKEBUKURO AGAIN!" Shizuo yelled, pulling a nearby sign out of the concrete and preparing to throw it.

"I'm sorry, Shizu-chan, but it seems that I don't remember you telling me that."

This was one of the ways Izaya loved to piss Shizuo off.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! IIIIIIIIZZZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAA-KUUUUNNNNNN!"

Shizuo picked up a trashcan standing nearby and threw it at the raven. Izaya turned and ran yelling out behind him "Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan~!"

The strongest man in Ikebukuro chased after the underground informant, tossing anything and everything around himself at the raven. Quickly, Izaya made a sharp turn into an alley. Speeding up, he was about to jump over a wire fence when he was grabbed from behind. Twisting around, Izaya lost his footing and began to fall backward.

It was as if everything was going in slow motion. Seeing Shizuo, he reached out and grabbed his bartender vest. Looking behind himself, Izaya saw the hole that Shizuo had seen. Plummeting down into the hole, Izaya closed his eyes, feeling the rush of adrenaline going through his body at the feeling of wind whooshing past him. Then . . . CRACK


	3. Chapter 2

**(Hana's POV)**

_I have so much energy! My legs feel weak from lack of use. This sucks._

Shutting down the computer, I got out of my seat and stretched. I picked up my cellphone, keys, and put on a light jacket. Then I looked out my window. The sun was setting and trees swayed in the breeze. However, when I looked at the lawn, I saw two people lying in the grass.

I closed the curtains, and then opened them again. The people were still there. Stepping outside, I silently walked over to them.

One had short black hair and was wearing a familiar looking jacket. He was lying on his left side facing the other man who had blond hair. He wore a bartender's outfit. Tucked in his vest was a pair of sunglasses. He was facing the raven with one hand grasping his shirt. The other hand was lying close to the others hand. The raven's right leg covered the blond's left leg.

For some reason, the two men looked very 2D, as if they stepped out of a movie and fell to Earth. They stood out compared to me. What I'm trying to say is . . . I look real, when they don't.

Then I noticed that the black haired man was bleeding from the side of his head. The blond's left wrist looked bruised.

_This is bad this, this is very bad_ I thought.

I quickly ran inside and grabbed a first aid kit, along with a small hand towel. I left the door open in case I needed to run back inside. When I got back, the blond was groaning quietly. His eyelids fluttered open and closed. The raven still hasn't moved yet, so I checked his breathing. It was short and fast.

_Oh no, is he sick?_

Opening the kit, I began the process of cleaning the wound from the black haired man. As I worked, I took a quick glance at the blond. His brown eyes were watching my every move. I froze, slightly shaking._ I remember this person! From some anime that I watched five years ago! What's his name . . . What's his name . . . Aha! It's Shizuo! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!_

Then I looked at the person whose wound I was cleaning. It was none other than Izaya!

"Shizuo and Izaya . . ." I whispered.

"How the hell do you know me, girl" the blond growled, completely tense.

"Oh my god." I said.

"Whatever, can you help us or NOT!"

"Okay . . . Um . . . I can help you, but I won't be able to lift Izaya on my own. Do you think you can lift him up with one arm?" I asked.

"Let me try."

Shizuo stood up painfully slow, wobbled a bit, then almost fell down.

"Okay. there's no way I'm making you carry Izaya. Let me get a blanket, I can drag him inside that way. If you're steady, you can help me, got it?"

He nodded. I walked into the house and took an old blanket that I had since I was ten. When I got back, Shizuo was sitting on the grass. I spread out the blanket on the ground and asked him to help me roll Izaya onto the blanket. And so he did. Then I started pulling on the blanket as hard as I could.

Light brown eyes watched me drag Izaya across the lawn, watching me. I got the raven almost to the front door when I collapsed from exhaustion. Shizuo shook his head and got up. He grabbed a corner of the blanket with his right hand and managed to pull Izaya into the house. When he was done, Shizuo looked at me.

"Where do you want me to bring him?" he asked.

I sighed, and entered the small townhouse that I own, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Follow me. And take him with you if you still can." I said.

Shizuo came after me as I lead him to the living room. I told him that if he could, Shizuo should lift up Izaya and lay him on the couch. He did so without a word.

"Hey Shizuo. Do you mind if you . . . well . . . if you could take Izaya's clothes off? Um . . . because he'll get even worse if he stays in them? He'll get sick and . . .um . . ." I asked in a squeaky voice.

His eyes widened and blushed. What she said was true and Izaya was already getting sick. If this girl didn't take them in, he would have ended up taking care of the raven.

"Yeah . . . um, sure."

"Thanks Shizuo!"

I am so so thankful! Oh my GOD! I would be so embarrassed if I had to do that!

I went to get another blanket. This one was newer and a bit bigger. _This one should work. Now, how could I help Shizuo? He had a bruised wrist! I couldn't just take him to the doctor, I don't have any papers for him OR Izaya!_

Then I got an idea. I took out my cellphone, typed something in and placed it next to my ear.

"Hey, Eri. It's me, Hana. I need to ask you something. How do you tell if a bruised wrist actually has broken bones involved?"


	4. Chapter 3

**(Shizuo's POV)**

_The girl left me here do do the most unimaginable job that I never would have thought of doing if I was back in Ikebukuro, undressing Izaya. This was so so so unexpected. And who is this girl anyway? How does she know us?_

My wrist doesn't hurt that much anymore. Maybe I could wrap it with something and that way it would heal.

I managed to peel off Izaya's shirt. The awkward moment starts now. How to take off Izaya's pants?

"Oh god . . ." I muttered.

Instead of debating on it, I just went along with it, not looking at his . . . thing. Then I spread out Izaya's wet clothes on the floor to dry.

When I was done, I quickly turned around and sat down on the floor, leaning my back against the base of the couch. I decided to look at my wrist. Feeling around the bruised area told me that nothing was broken. If only I could find something to wrap it with . . .

**(Hana's POV)**

While I was talking to my friend, Eri, about healing a bruised wrist, I remembered that Izaya's head was still bleeding. And I didn't finish cleaning him up . . .

"HOLY CRAP! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK ERI!"

I hung up, tossed my cell on my bed and ran to the living room as fast as I could. My green orbs looked around the room before settling on Shizuo. He was leaning against the foot of the couch, clutching his left wrist. He looked as if he was in pain. But his wrist looked perfectly fine!

"How is that possible?" I whispered.

Shizuo opened his eyes and looked at me. I could see the pain swirling in them. This incident was so shocking that I was frozen, staring into those pain-filled eyes.

Then I looked past his gaze and saw Izaya's rust-colored eyes staring at me. MY eyes rolled to the back of my head.

**(Izaya's POV)**

What the hell?

Loud, running footsteps woke me up so fast that my eyes snapped open. I stared at a white ceiling, feeling my head pounding. Great, a headache. I was lying on something leathery and smooth. Looking to my left sat Shizuo. He was looking at something to his left. I looked in that direction to see a pale-faced girl staring at him. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist, and beautiful green eyes. And she was holding a red blanket with white stripes on it. She shifted her gaze to me, stared at me for about three seconds, and suddenly collapsed.

Shizuo suddenly stood up. He walked to the girl and picked up the blanket she was holding. Then he spread the blanket on top of me. I felt the blanket cover me and noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes!

"Did you take my clothes off, Shizu-chan?" I joked, my voice noticeably and surprisingly weak.

If looks could kill I would be just a pool of blood on a carpet by now. He glared at me and went back to the girl, picking her up and throwing her over his right shoulder. Then he turned and looked at me with a frustrated look on his face.

"Just stay on the couch, flea. You wouldn't want your blood all over her house. She took us in. You should be thankful," Shizu-chan grumbled.

Then he walked off with her.

The pain in my head increased. I lifted my hand to my head and felt around. On the right side of my head was dried blood. There was still some blood trickling down my forehead. My eyelids shut on their own and I fell asleep.

**(Shizuo's POV)**

_Damn it damn it damn it damn it why did I have to be sucked into this mess? How does this girl know me or the flea? I've never seen her in Ikebukuro before . . ._

I walked to the first door I could see, which was right down the hall, and opened it. It was the bathroom! I was so surprised that I immediately shut the door and opened another door on the left. Inside, the walls were painted a soft yellow. In the far corner of the room stood a bed, and at the foot of the bed, there was a big desk and a chair.

When I walked over to the bed, I lifted a corner of the covers with my left hand, and lied the girl down as gently as I could. Then I covered her, and went out of her room.

After checking on Izaya, and finding him knocked out on the couch, I decided to look for a place to sleep. In the end, I walked around the mysterious girl's household, mentally memorizing the layout. Looking at the layout of the house from a bird's eye view in my head, I quickly found the guest bedroom. I opened the window and took a fresh breath of air. Taking out the last cigarette I had and a lighter from my back pocket, I quickly placed it in my mouth and lit the end, all with my right hand. My left wrist still throbbed painfully. Breathing in the smoke helped dull my senses, including the pain from my arm.

I sat there, on the bed, for awhile. I wasn't really thinking, but wasn't really staring into space, either. The window was open, the curtains drawn back to the sides. Stars shined faintly in the sky. Taking the cigarette from my mouth, I made sure that it went out before throwing it out the window. After closing the window, I lied down on the bed, on top of the covers, and fell asleep, staring at the stars.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Izaya's POV)**

I was the first person to wake up apparently. My head ached only a little, so that meant that my wound was healing. I got up off the couch, picked up my clothes from the floor, checked my pockets for the flick blade that I carried, and put them on. Then I started exploring my new surroundings.

In the guest bedroom, I saw Shizuo sleeping peacefully on the bed. Down the hall on the left, I found the girl I saw yesterday lying under the covers. I walked to another door and found that it was locked. When I tried opening the door again, it wouldn't open. And when I looked closer at the door knob, I found a tiny keyhole.

_Huh. I wonder what the girl keeps in there . . ._

I went back to the guest bedroom where Shizu-chan slept. He was sleeping on the left side of the bed, facing the wall. I knew that the girl wouldn't have been able to lift and carry myself to the couch that I slept on last night, so I guessed that Shizu-chan did that. To thank Shizuo for taking care of me, I lied down on the right side of the bed and wrapped my thin arms around Shizuo's waist, hugging him from behind.

The bottle blond turned around in the bed and wrapped his OWN arms around me. This gesture scared me a little, but I knew if I flinched, Shizuo would strike. So I hugged Shizuo tighter and buried my head into the beast's chest.

"Thank you Shizu-chan," I whispered.

Shizuo suddenly tightened his grip on me, which began to crush me. By glancing at his face from time to time, I could tell that Shizuo was confused. My guess that he was thinking along the lines of: _Why thank me? I didn't do anything, did I? Or maybe he's playing a game. He's making a dangerous move right now . . ._

The blond's grip on me grew stronger, hurting me in the process. But I knew that as soon as I moved an inch, Shizuo would strike. Even though this danger hung in the air, I pulled out my knife from my jacket pocket and opened it, pressing the blade slightly against Shizuo's skin.

"If you continue, I will cut you," I whispered.

Shizuo quickly released his grip on me and threw a quick jab at me. I jumped out of bed and dodged the punch.

"You'll have to do better at that, Shizu-chan!" I taunted.

As I dodged the furniture being thrown at me, I noticed that my breathing was faster than normal and my muscles began to ache quicker than usual. But I placed the thought into the back of my mind to continue this game that I played with the blond.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While Shizuo and Izaya wrecked the guest bedroom, making dents in walls and throwing things at each other, Hana was having a dream. It was like watching a movie. She saw the two live anime characters fighting and chasing each other around in a busy city. There were also three other people she kept noticing. Two boys and a girl. She couldn't make out the details, but it seemed that their friends were in a huge fight in an abandoned warehouse, and the three friends couldn't do anything to stop them from fighting. It was a really sad sight. Izaya was watching the whole fight from a hiding spot on the roof with an eager look in his eyes. He looked so happy and excited as he observed the people below. Hana got so mad at him. There was a fight going on down there and he was ENJOYING it!

**(Hana's POV)**

While I was in my dream, I kept hearing a loud racket which wasn't part of the dream I was having. The noise grew louder, sucking me out of my dream and waking me up slightly. Getting annoyed, I yelled at whoever was making the sound to stop, then got comfortable and went back to sleep.

. . . . . .

I heard words being thrown back and forth between . . . two people? Groaning, I rolled onto my back and opened one eye. Right above my head, staring down at me was Izaya. His nose was about one inch away from mine, and he was smirking.

"Get out of my face. Leave me alone and talk to me when I'm awake," I grumbled.

Then I closed my eyes and turned my back to him.

"Awwwwwww! You wouldn't talk to a guest like that would you, Hana-chan," Izaya announced.

I quickly turned around in my bed to face him.

"How do you know my name you idiot?!"

"Oh, but I can't tell you that Hana-chan! I would be telling you my secrets, and I can't be having that. Right, Shizu-chan?" Izaya declared.

"Don't call me that, flea." A gruff voice muttered.

I didn't notice that Shizuo was in the room. He was leaning against the sliding door of my closet. His arms were crossed over his chest, giving me the impression that he was relaxed, even though his muscles were slightly tensed. Shizuo was glaring at Izaya.

Then I remembered my dream._ The way Izaya just watched those people fight made me so ANGRY!_

The expression on my face changed into an evil smirk. The raven gave me a quizzical look, then smiled one of his sadistic smiles at me. I climbed out of my bed and took a step towards him. Izaya went back a step. I smirked and stepped closer to him. He walked backwards and hit the sliding door behind him, finding himself trapped between a potentially dangerous monster, an girl whose strengths and weaknesses were unidentified, and a wall.

Without warning, Izaya's head hit the door behind him, quickly covering his left eye with his hand.

"Whoa, you carry a pretty hard punch!" Izaya yelled.

"That's what comes with training." I smirked.

I threw another punch at him, but he dodged it easily.

"There's no way I'm going to let you hit ME again," Izaya declared in an arrogant way.

"Maybe I will be able to catch you off guard again," I said, smirking.

"No you won't, Hana-chan! You'll get mad at Shizu-chan for wrecking your room instead!" he exclaimed.

"He did WHAT?!" I yelled in shock and surprise.

I quickly glanced in Shizuo's direction. His muscles were more tense than before and his eyes were downcast.

"What did you do now," I asked a bit apprehensive of the answer I might hear.

"Nothing . . ." Shizuo uttered, staring at the ground.

I slipped past him, through the hallway, and stopped in the doorway of the guest bedroom with my jaw dropped. The room was a catastrophe! Almost ALL the furniture was smashed to bits, there were dents in the walls, and the window glass was cracked.

"All the repairs for this room will cost so much. And it will come out of my bank account," I whispered. "That means that there would be about five thousand dollars left . . ."

"And of course this would happen. What would expect of us, Hana-chan?" Izaya said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "There is no way that Shizu-chan and I could stay in the same area without fighting, you should know that!"

I whipped around, trying to backhand Izaya. As usual, he dodged it while pulling out his knife. When I tried punching him, he moved out of the way and let his knife fly. I heard the thunk of the knife hitting the wall behind me, but also felt a stinging sensation in my left ear. Bringing up my hand to it, I felt something wet trickling down. That was when I exploded.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I LET YOU GUYS INTO MY HOUSE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! The repairs will cost me THOUSANDS! And I will still need to feed myself, AND you two, including paying for college courses!"

Way beyond angry, I advanced towards Izaya, fuming. I continued yelling and screaming at him throwing insults at him. Someone grabbed me from behind and held me there as I struggled. Then I stopped, thinking that I could trick the man into letting me go. The person's grip on my arms loosened, so I slipped out and started attacking Izaya, seeing red. He only smirked at me, panting, as I was grabbed from behind again.

"If you promise to not go crazy attacking people, then I'll let go," Shizuo said.

"HOW CAN YOU STAND BEING AROUND HIM?! I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM!" I screamed at him, craning my neck to look Shizuo in the eye.

"I don't know, Hana. I just don't know . . ." he muttered.

Shizuo continued holding me in place as I struggled. Izaya smirked at me, catching his breath. Slowly my anger subsided as I lost my strength. When I was completely relaxed, slumping against the blond, I told Shizuo to let me go.

"Are you going to go crazy again?" he questioned.

"No, I won't. I promise."

"Okay then . . ."

And he let me go. I sighed and rubbed my head. It was beginning to hurt. Quickly throwing a glare at the both of them, I walked to the kitchen and started cooking some Ramen.


End file.
